gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Insurgent
|variants = Insurgent Pick-Up |related = FBI Truck }} The HVY Insurgent is an LAPV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update. Design Grand Theft Auto Online The Insurgent is a SUV-like Light Armored Personnel Vehicle (LAPV) that is inspired by the line of tactical armored vehicles, characterized by the roof-rails, hood details, rounded headlights, roof hatch and front bumper, with some influences from the (especially the single-door rear entrance and a small grille above the main radiator grille, where the hood is slightly pronounced). The design of the front and sides are very likely to have been influenced by the Alpine Armoring Pitbull VX. The general shape of the greenhouse area seems to take influence from the . It is also based, to a lesser extent, on the , due to the raised suspension, the semi-squared door windows, and a similar tail lights scheme. The underside features a sump guard just under where the engine would be at the front. Current Design Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto Online In terms of overall performance, the acceleration is somewhat lacking due to its heavy weight, but it has an acceptable top speed. The Insurgent's immense weight helps to keep it grounded when cornering, and contributes to it having good handling for a vehicle of its stature. It has a decent cornering radius and understeer is relatively minor. The Insurgent is abnormally sensitive in the air, and may be prone to crash landings if the user is not careful. However, it is able to quickly recover from rolling over. Though the engine model or bay cannot be seen, the sound is similar to that of the Landstalker's, but slightly smoother, coupled to a 6-speed gearbox in a front engine, all-wheel drive layout. The Insurgent's sheer weight means that it is a formidable vehicle towards other players. The Insurgent can cripple or even disable many other road vehicles if given a direct hit at full speed, and will usually run over lighter cars, deforming them and often breaking wheels or axles. It also seems to have a degree of top-heaviness that is evident while airborne, however it makes up for it by being able to recover abnormally fast from a rollover, relative to its class. It can also ram parked vehicles and continue to drive without any noticeable damage, and it will only show body deformation after a large number of collisions. The Insurgent has large windshields and windows, making their occupants vulnerable to gunfire from the front, and despite the fact that there is a barrier between the rear seats and the covered compartment, players can still be shot through it. The Insurgent can take the following: *3-4 Sticky Bombs. *1 Tank Shell from a Rhino Tank cannon (a 2nd one will destroy it). *4 vehicle based rockets. *2 direct Rocket Launcher shots and one splash damage. *20-25 seconds of constant Minigun fire, aimed directly at the engine. GTA Online Overview 4% FWD 96% RWD 40% FWD 60% RWD |handling_mass = 8600 / 18960 |handling_fuel_tank = 80 |website_acceleration = |website_top_speed = |website_gears = |website_engine = |website_drivetrain = 4x4 (AWD) |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 7.6 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 97 / 156 |observed_gears = 6 |observed_engine = |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery GTAV-Heists-Update-25.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Insurgent during Humane Raid - Insurgents. ArmoredSUV-GTAV.jpg|A team of players with an Insurgent during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP setup mission. GTAV-Insurgent-Variants.png|The Insurgent's variants. Note the tail lights issue on the armed variant. Insurgent-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Insurgent on the Rockstar Games Social Club. HumaneRaidInsurgents-JobImage-GTAO.jpg|Humane Raid - Insurgents Job Image, featuring the Insurgent and displaying its armor specs. Variants Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Insurgent appears twice in The Humane Labs Raid, during the setup missions Insurgents and Deliver EMP where it is driven by a player as part of the mission objectives. ** Other Insurgents can be found in the Humane Labs area during the Humane Raid - Deliver EMP mission; however, they can not be accessed or obtained. ** In the Humane Raid - Insurgents, one player will drive the Insurgent while another player will be in the Insurgent Pick-Up. *Merryweather also has a sole Insurgent Pick-Up to defend the Barracks from the ground in Pacific Standard - Convoy. Notable Owners *Merryweather Security Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Insurgent can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $675,000 after completing The Humane Labs Raid. Trivia * The Insurgent is one of the few vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Online to be based on a Canadian vehicle. * The Insurgent had an insurance premium of $16,875 each time it was destroyed, making it the third most expensive premium in GTA Online (second being the Osiris with a premium of $24,275 and first being the T20 with a premium of $27,500). This has since been patched and the Insurgent now has a premium of $8750 when destroyed. * The Insurgent is one of two vehicles to have a deductible other than 1.25% the cost of buying it (being 2.5% in this case), the other being the Elegy RH8. * Neither variant of the Insurgent has an engine model due to the bonnet/hood being impossible to open or remove. This is also the case for the Zentorno. * Neither variant of the Insurgent has rear-view mirrors. * It should be noted that when the player is driving in a GTA Online free-roam lobby, the player will appear as a "turreted vehicle" blip on the radar which is visually similar to the Insurgent itself, regardless of which variant they are driving. This is intended to warn nearby players of the Insurgent's presence as a 'dangerous vehicle', as the Insurgent's durability, speed and sheer weight make it difficult to destroy. * Strangely, despite being a lot lighter than the Rhino Tank in the handling files, the Cargobob can barely even lift the Insurgent off the ground, unlike the Rhino Tank. This puts its weight in excess of 60 tons. * When the Heists Update was first released, the Insurgent, when purchased, would have maxed (100%) armor (with there not even being an "armor" customization tab at mod shops), bulletproof tires already installed, and players within it could not be shot out from the rear. However, the 100% armor and bulletproof rear panel features were removed in later updates, though it still has bulletproof tires by default. * Upon release of the Heists Update, both versions of the Insurgent had a minor glitch where the front wheels received 4% of the power from the engine. This was fixed in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update, so the Insurgent's front wheels receive 40% of the power instead. * Both variants of the Insurgent come in a unique olive drab color. When comparing the stock color to the olive color in Los Santos Customs the stock color appears to have a unique shading to it. Also unique are the stock tire colors, which once changed cannot be changed back without the use of glitches. * After the Festive Surprise 2015 Update, opening all doors using the 'Vehicle Doors' feature in the enhanced version will no longer open the rear door. * The Insurgent cannot have its crew emblem fitted in Los Santos Customs. * The Insurgent seems to have a missing exhaust system as fumes can be seen coming out from one of the bottom side body panels. This is the same case with the Albany Roosevelt. See Also *Insurgent Pick-Up - Armed variant. References Navigation }} es:Insurgent Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Vehicles With Multiple Diffs Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles used by Merryweather